Silver Millenium: Dark Side of the Moon
by The Perpetual Lurker
Summary: The second arc in my Silver Millenium series. On her sixth birthday, Princess Serenity already had to deal with boys, icky carrots, and wondering what presents she would get. She didn't need this interruption!
1. Enter the Dark Queen

The Perpetual Lurker  
  
angelamarie@neo.tamu.edu  
  
Author's Note: This is the second 'arc' in my series about the Silver Millenium. If you haven't yet, I would suggest reading "Beginnings" first.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related products belong to Naoko Takeuchi and the various other companies holding rights. Notice how I don't appear on the list? That's only because I don't have enough money to buy it yet...... This story is mine, so please ask me before you distribute it anywhere else.  
  
Dark Side of the Moon (Chapter 1)  
  
  
  
"WHEEEE!" Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity, squealed as she slid down the banister of the grand curving steps leading to the ballroom. She flew off the end, landing in an undignified heap on the floor at her nursemaid's feet.  
  
Ana shook her head in mock dismay as she picked the tiny girl up. "Serenity, what in the world are you doing? You don't want to mess your pretty dress, do you? Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you…."  
  
Serenity giggled and squirmed as Ana tickled her ribs. "But- but- but-" she gasped for breath through her laughing. "But I wanted to see the presents!"  
  
"Oh-ho! You thought you'd just come down here and sneak a look, before your party?"  
  
The small princess nodded unrepentantly, an innocent look on her face. "Well, I can look at the wrapping, can't I?"  
  
Ana laughed out loud, then set Serenity down and gave her a light tap on the behind. "You just get yourself back upstairs, young lady, and go put your party dress on. I'll come up to fix your hair in a few moments. No more sneaking looks!"  
  
"Oh, all right." Princess Serenity dashed back up the stairs to her room.  
  
Queen Serenity came up behind Ana slowly. "Is that how you deal with Serenity's acting up? A reprimand and a tickle?"  
  
Ana turned to see her queen. "I can't be too strict with her, Your Majesty. She never misbehaves on purpose; it's just her nature to be excited and inquisitive."  
  
"I know," Queen Serenity said. "She charms her way into and out of trouble - but if she keeps getting away with things like this, she'll grow up to be too irresponsible for the duties of ruling a kingdom."  
  
"Begging your majesty's pardon," Ana said, "But the Princess is a sweet child with a good heart, and she'll do the right thing when the time comes. She's only six years old; can't you allow her time to be a child?"  
  
The queen sighed softly. "Time to be a child. How can I deny my daughter the chance every other child has, to laugh and play and not worry? But how can I deny my people a strong, responsible ruler for the future?"  
  
"Sere has the kind, loving heart she'll need to be a wise ruler," Ana said stubbornly. "The rest will come through time, and through training… Let her enjoy this part of her life!"  
  
"I know you're right," Queen Serenity said, finally smiling. "It's just - I've been having this vague feeling of something wrong, here in our solar system. I can't tell what. It might be years before whatever it is shows itself, but I feel that Serenity must be ready to face it."  
  
"I see," Ana said, but got no further before she was interrupted by a herd of little girls, all running into the decorated ballroom.  
  
"I see cake!" the Princess Minako yelled.  
  
Ana immediately dove for the table where the treats were sitting, throwing herself as a barrier between eight sweet-toothed girls and a pile of goodies. "Oh no you don't!" She told them strictly. "Not until the party."  
  
"Aw, come on, Ana!" Makoto wheedled.  
  
"No! Now go and get ready for the party. Play clothes are not suitable attire."  
  
Most of the girls left slowly. Haruka stayed behind for a moment. "I'm not wearing a dress!" she said. "Dresses are for sissies."  
  
"I'm not a sissy!" Michiru said indignantly from the bottom of the stairs where she was waiting.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's okay," Haruka amended. "But I'm still not wearing one!"  
  
"That's all right," Ana said while hiding a smile. "I put a nice blouse and pants outfit on your bed earlier for you."  
  
"All right," Haruka nodded. "I can wear that, I guess." She and Michiru ran together up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ami? Ami!" Sere ran through the door to her friend's room. "Are you in here?"  
  
"I'm over here," a voice came. Sere turned to see Ami at her desk, busily typing on her small computer.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Just working on some research," the Mercury princess said. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I was trying to get my hair clips in, and I can't do it myself."  
  
"Where's Ana?"  
  
"She's trying to convince Setsuna there's no cockroaches in her room."  
  
"Oh." Ami nodded in understanding as she took the clips from Sere's hand and began fixing them in her hair. "What do you think you're going to get for your birthday?"  
  
"Maybe something really nice!" Sere said. "Maybe a bunny rabbit?"  
  
"Maybe," Ami said. She adjusted the clips one last time. "There, I'm done."  
  
Sere bounced happily out the door. "Thanks!"  
  
Ami turned back to her computer and her research. She was practicing her programming skills by writing a basic program to locate and identify energy fluxes around the solar system. She typed in a few more lines of code, then hit the compile button.  
  
The program ran through its testing processes, then took a moment before displaying a map of the solar system. Gathered around each of the planets were pale glows in various colors, reflecting the magical energy of that planet. Ami smiled at her success and hit a few keys, causing the map to rotate. With a little more practice, she could refine her program and make the display even more detailed.  
  
A strange appearance caught her eye. As she rotated the view, she could see a white glow around the moon - and as the display continued moving, the other side of the moon came into view.  
  
It was pitch black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sere came back down the stairs, holding Ana's hand, and immediately went to her mother. She curtsied regally. "Look at my dress!"  
  
"You look beautiful," Queen Serenity exclaimed. She knelt down by her daughter. "Now Serenity, we're having some very important guests today, so I need you to promise you'll be on your best behavior. All right?"  
  
"Okay," Sere agreed. "Who is it?"  
  
"The King and Queen of Earth, and the Prince and his four guardians."  
  
"Ew, boys? S'long as I don't have to talk to them…."  
  
"Sere…." The queen gave the little girl a warning look. "This is a big event. Earth hasn't had anything to do with the Silver Millenium until now, and we're hoping to make a treaty with them. The boys won't be so bad. You can be polite to them, can't you?"  
  
"I guess so," Sere said a little grumpily. "But they have to be nice too!" She followed her mother to the end of the receiving line.  
  
Each arriving dignitary exclaimed how cute the young princess was, and how grown-up she acted to be having her sixth birthday that day. Sere bore up graciously under the cheek pinching from distant nobility, and sighed with relief when the guests had all passed by. Then the Prince of Earth and his guardians arrived.  
  
Queen Serenity greeted the adults warmly. "Dagan, Rose, how are you?"  
  
Queen Rose gracefully took Serenity's hand. "It's good to see you again, Serenity. It's been too long, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so glad you could come!" The Queen turned to King Dagan. "It's good to see you too…."  
  
The King of Earth bent over the offered hand. "A pleasure to be here," he said gruffly, then straightened and stood there uncomfortably.  
  
While the adults straightened themselves out, the children were having their own face-off. Prince Endymion carefully introduced his four companions. "Princess Serenity, may I present Lord Zoicite, Lord Jadeite, Lord Kunzite, and Lord Nephrite."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sere said in return. "May I present Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Princess Ami of Mercury, and Princess Minako of Venus." As the prince bowed, she began giggling.  
  
He straightened. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, you just look so serious!!!" Sere exclaimed. At his dumbfounded look, she burst out laughing again.  
  
He was about to retort when a squeal from Rei interrupted them. Endy and Sere both looked to see the Mars Princess grab frantically at her hair and throw something at Jadeite.  
  
She was about to stomp away when Ami seized her arm and whispered something to her. Rei calmed down and remained in her place, but still cast furious looks at Jadeite.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sere wondered aloud.  
  
Endy shrugged, but at the same moment Jadeite came over to him with a very self-satisfied look on his face. "Ha! Got her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jadeite opened his fist to reveal a large black spider on its back, wiggling all its legs in the air. Sere shrieked and jumped backwards, while Endy gave Jadeite a dirty look.  
  
"Why'd you bring that? You knew there was going to be girls here…. They'll just get you in trouble." He glanced at the frightened girl who was now trying to hide behind him, away from the icky creature. "Don't worry," he told her. "It's plastic. It's just got a power crystal to make it move."  
  
With that reassurance, Sere stood on her toes to look around Endy's shoulder. She shuddered. "Looks real to me…."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Your son looks so grown-up, Rose!" Queen Serenity exclaimed. "How old is he?"  
  
"He turned eight a few months ago. That's when we decided he needed some other children to be around. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite were selected from noble families."  
  
"Yes, that's part of the reason we had the princesses come to the palace. They also need training in their powers as planetary senshi."  
  
"Yes?" Rose was more interested now. "I've been wondering about that. We thought at first that Endymion might have similar powers, but perhaps it only comes to girls. The four boys were chosen for their potential as magic users, as well as their friendship with Endymion; I wanted him to have some protection, but the boys' skills don't seem to equal the power of having an entire planet's magic potential at one's disposal. I've been thinking about trying to have another child, a girl, but Dagan and I can't agree."  
  
Serenity cast a look at the King of Earth, who was stiffly ignoring the conversation. "It's a big decision," she said diplomatically.  
  
Rose nodded. "I'd love to hear more about training techniques. There might be some information we could use."  
  
"Of course. It will have to wait until after the dinner, though. There's a lot of information, but most of it's in the library. In fact, you might want to get Ami to show you - she loves the books."  
  
Serenity glanced over to where the small princesses were standing. Minako was talking eagerly to Kunzite, while the young boy glanced uncomfortably around. Zoicite and Ami were talking quietly with each other, while there appeared to be some tension between the silent Rei and Jadeite. And Nephrite and Makoto seemed about to start an arm wrestling match, right next to the crystal sculptures….  
  
"Ana, would you please…." Serenity motioned toward the group of children. The nursemaid immediately saw what was going on. "Of course, Your Majesty." Ana hurried to prevent a catastrophe, while the Queen turned back to her guests.  
  
King Dagan was speaking quickly, in a low voice, to Queen Rose, but broke off when he noticed Serenity's attention had returned. "If you will excuse me," he said curtly. "I must go and speak with Ambassador Gerten." He left a little too quickly for politeness.  
  
Rose immediately underwent a change in manner. "Serenity! I am so sorry for my husband's behavior. I don't know what's come over him lately. He was fine until the council voted for us to establish relations with the Silver Millenium. I didn't think he had anything against the Moon Kingdom, but now he's being so difficult…." The Queen of Earth sighed.  
  
"It's quite alright," Serenity reassured her long-time friend. "I understand. You will be staying for a while, won't you? We have a lot to catch up on."  
  
* * * * *  
  
During the banquet, Sere and the other children had a table all to themselves. They all enjoyed getting away from the protocol they had been drilled in, and made the most of their time. There were a few mishaps, such as when Makoto and Haruka got into a shoving match, and then Rei tried to push Sere's face into her soup. Zoicite and Nephrite joined in with a handful of peas each, ready to throw them at any likely target. This could have erupted into a full-scale food war, if Hotaru hadn't noticed Ana's approach and quietly warned everyone. The other children managed to calm their friends down before Ana noticed what was going on, and they resumed their eating and chatting.  
  
Ana came over to the table. "We're almost ready for you to open your presents, Sere," she said softly. "But you haven't finished eating yet?"  
  
Serenity fidgeted a little in her seat. "Oh, well," she said. "I don't like the carrots! Please, do I have to eat them?"  
  
Ana made a show of considering carefully. "Let me see. What's today?"  
  
"It's my birthday!!" Sere giggled.  
  
"Oh, my, your birthday?" Ana said. "Well, I don't see how we can make a birthday girl eat carrots if she doesn't like them. Just this once, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Sere agreed happily.  
  
Suddenly, the party was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. All the lights went out, leaving a figure silhouetted in the doorway to the ballroom by a soft green light.  
  
As the figure walked into the room, it was revealed to be a woman with long, wavy black hair done up in two odangos on each side. She wore an elegant gown and had a strange decoration on her forehead. Her triple crescent earrings shook gently as she walked to the center of the ballroom, looking about at all the partygoers. She shook her head in mock dismay.  
  
"Oh, dear. It seems I'm late for the party. It's understandable, as my invitation never arrived… It must have been lost along the way, I suppose. Well, never mind that. I'm here!"  
  
The Moon Queen rose to her feet. The look on her face was as fierce as anyone had seen the gentle ruler display. "Nehelenia. You are not welcome here."  
  
"What? You mean you didn't invite me, your only sister, to my niece's birthday party? And six is such an important age, too! How could I miss it?" Nehelenia smiled beautifully and waved to the children's table, where Princess Serenity was staring at her.  
  
"You are not my sister! That was a cruel rumor put about to discredit my father. He loved my mother and would never have hurt her!" Queen Serenity said angrily.  
  
The guests stared at their queen's outburst. They had all heard the same rumors, of course, but had never heard them acknowledged so openly before. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Of course I'm your sister, dear Serenity. The hair, the eyes, the temperament… we're so exactly like each other, isn't it obvious?" Nehelenia sneered. "Why not stop this foolishness and realize that our two kingdoms should be united? We could rule the moon together and restore the family…. I know family is important to you, Serenity. How can you tolerate a rift between you and your family?"  
  
"We are not family! That's enough, Nehelenia. I would welcome you if you were goodhearted and truthful, but all you care for are lies and power. I want you to leave!"  
  
The Dead Moon Queen glared at her brighter counterpart. "I will never leave, Serenity. The light needs the darkness; don't you know that by now? We form an eternal pair, you and I. Why not accept facts?" She stepped closer to the table where the children sat. "Besides, I can't leave just yet, until I greet the birthday girl."  
  
The tiny girl shrank back from her claimed aunt's approach, as the four inner princesses gathered around to protect her. Minako glared at Nehelenia.  
  
"You stop right there!" she said. "Don't come any closer."  
  
"But I want to give my precious little niece her birthday present!" Nehelenia reached out a hand toward Princess Serenity. Makoto and Rei immediately stepped to block her. "No you don't!" Rei cried.  
  
Endymion watched in fascination. Who was this woman, and what did she want with his new friend? He had a feeling it couldn't be good. Without realizing it, he jumped to his feet and joined the girls in defense of Sere. "Go away and leave her alone," he said. "I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
Queen Serenity stepped in once again. "I would suggest that you leave, Nehelenia. You and your lies are not wanted here. Go back to your mirrors and stories if that is how you choose to live, but leave us alone."  
  
"Such harsh words, Serenity! Fine, I'm going." The Dead Moon Queen turned and walked to the door. She spun back to face them and flung a hand toward the small Princess.  
  
"But first my gift! The Princess will die before she reaches the throne of the Silver Millenium. The kingdom will cease to exist. Happy birthday, young Serenity!"  
  
As Queen Serenity took a step toward the center of the ballroom, Nehelenia vanished in a flash of pale green light. The only sound among the entire assemblage was the frightened sobbing of a tiny princess.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Endymion stared at the crying girl. She must be terrified, he thought. Before he could reconsider, he went to her and gave her a quick hug. "It's okay," he said. "She's gone."  
  
Sere sniffed, relaxing a bit. "She scared me," the blond girl told him. "I don't wanna die!"  
  
"You won't," Endy said emphatically. "I'll protect you!" The young prince suddenly found himself squashed by all the princesses, who were apparently satisfied that Nehelenia was gone and had come to comfort Serenity in typical girl fashion. He ducked out of the crowd under Setsuna's arm and considered himself well off. He turned around, only to find hinself facing his father.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Dagan said sternly. "Go sit down."  
  
At that moment, Queen Serenity tapped on the table to get the attention of the eagerly mumbling guests. "Excuse me, please," she said in her soft voice. "I think it would be best to postpone further events until this evening. There are servants waiting to show each of you to your rooms, or to the gardens if you prefer."  
  
As each guest got up and headed away from the tables, Queen Rose approached Serenity. The moon queen saw her friend coming and went to her.  
  
"Rose! I'm so sorry this happened on your first visit here. Your Endymion is very brave, however; I'd like to thank him for defending Sere."  
  
"It's all right," Rose reassured Serenity. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I was hoping to find this Ami you mentioned and see if she could show me around the library, if it wouldn't be an inconvenience."  
  
"Of course." Serenity raised her voice a bit, to be heard across the dining hall. "Ami, would you come here, please?"  
  
The blue-haired princess detached herself from the gaggle of girls still surrounding Sere and immediately aproached the two queens, dropping a graceful curtsey as she did so. "Your Majesties," she said.  
  
"Rose, this is Ami, Princess of Mercury and guardian to my daughter. Ami, this is Queen Rose of Earth. I told her that you could help her find some information in the library."  
  
"Certainly!" Rose watched the young girl's face light at the thought of more time she could spend with her books. "Your Majesty, the library is this way, if you would come with me?"  
  
Deep in the caverns of the earth, a shadowy figure sat hunched on a rock throne. This was Metallia, once the powerful guardian spirit of Earth. She had been sitting there for years, daydreaming about the time before the rest of the planets had been colonized, when she had incredible power from all the people and other living creatures that roamed the surface. Soon, however, the other planets all had their own peoples and kingdoms. They'd even united together into one - the Silver Millenium, Metallia thought she remembered. She'd moved then, exerting enough influence to keep her realm out of the alliance. No point in adding to Selene's power, she'd reasoned to herself at the time. Control over the moon and the other planets should be plenty for the stuck-up moon spirit.  
  
Metallia never forgot that it was her people, her planet that had originally populated the others. All the power should have been hers! Now, though, all the other planetary guardians had faded away, and Selene hadn't been seen for a century. This was her chance to regain her power and take control of the rest of the solar system, to make things the way they should be. Although the prince of the earth hadn't shown the potential she'd hoped for, there were others… yes, others who would do just as well. 


	2. Danger in the Palace

The Perpetual Lurker  
  
angelamarie@neo.tamu.edu  
  
Dark Side of the Moon: Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The library was a huge place, ornately decorated with crimson and red hangings on the walls and potted plants scattered across the floor. Ami held the large door open for Queen Rose, then waved her hand across the scene. "This is the library, Your Majesty. What can I help you find?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to find some information on magic users and training techniques. Is there a librarian on duty here at all?"  
  
"Oh, most of the clerical staff got the day off, because it's Sere's birthday. But I can find that easily!" Ami led the way unerringly to a large bookcase and pointed to select shelves. "I think this would probably be what you're looking for, Your Majesty. Maybe you want to start with this one?" She stood on her toes to pull down a leather tome. "I wouldn't suggest the De Montercy - at least if you aren't familiar with much of the subject, he can be confusing. But this one" she tapped the book's cover confidently "should be a fine introduction. And after that," Ami pointed to a book several shelves above her head, and waited for Rose to take it down. "Rausenberg can give you more details. There's a very good index, so you don't have to read the whole thing through." Ami fell silent, as if she had suddenly run out of steam.  
  
Rose looked back and forth from the heavy books in her hand to the small child in front of her. "Surely, Ami, you haven't read all these books? How old are you?"  
  
'Oh...." The Mercurian princess blushed and looked at her toes. "I'm seven. I'll be eight in a few months."  
  
"And you've really read these?"  
  
"Well, not all of them. Most of the books on the top shelves, I haven't read. Ana didn't like me climbing on the shelves to get them, but sometimes she'll bring one down for me. And she says there's some I can't read until I get older."  
  
"I..... see." Rose said slowly, feeling very outclassed. "Well, shall we?"  
  
"Sure! There's a table right there.... I'm going to get a book, and if you have any questions I'll be right here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I could have HAD her!" Makoto slammed her fist into her other hand, and jumped up from her seat to pace around Michiru's bedroom. "If Queen Serenity would just let us use our powers...."  
  
"Oh, sit down," Haruka said from across the room. "You don't have enough control over your lightning yet, you know you're not allowed to use it in the palace."  
  
"Well, what about you guys?" Makoto said angrily. "You didn't do anything!"  
  
Michiru turned another page in her book and spoke without looking at anyone. "Do you think I wanted to risk an ocean wave through the banquet room? And besides, we aren't allowed to use our powers indoors either, not until we have more practice. If things had gotten really bad, Queen Serenity would have used her crystal."  
  
"I still think I could have done something," Makoto muttered. "Just one good blast...."  
  
"At least you guys have powers," Hotaru said quietly from her perch on the bed. "How do you think I feel? I wasn't any help at all."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Hotaru..." Haruka got up to put an arm around the tiny girl and glared at Makoto. The brunette wilted a little under the angry gaze.  
  
Minako climbed onto the bed beside them. "Sure it's okay, Hotaru! You just wait a little, till you get older like me!" She got carefully to her feet and began jumping, shaking the mattress until Hotaru cracked a smile.  
  
Haruka stuck her tongue out at the blond girl and slid off the high bed. "I wonder where the others have gotten to?"  
  
"Well, Ami's - in the li - brary again - and I - think Sere - went to - the - gardens with Ana - and Prince - Endy - mion..." Minako said between bounces on the mattress. Hotaru squealed as she was thrown into the air by the force of Minako's landings.  
  
"So where's Setsuna and Rei? And the others who came up from Earth?" Michiru looked up, interested.  
  
Minako collapsed on the bed and shrugged. "No idea. I haven't seen them since we came up.'  
  
Haruka went to the door. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Hey, where're you going?" MIchiru asked her friend.  
  
"I dunno, out? I'll be back."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now, you've got to be really quiet here. They can hear us downstairs if you get too loud," Setsuna whispered to her companions. She carefully pushed a decorative shelf sideways to reveal a tunnel reaching back into the depths of the palace.  
  
"Cool!" Kunzite said.  
  
"Hey, how come I didn't know this was here?" Rei demanded. "I've lived here as long as you have."  
  
"Yeah, but I know how to ask the right questions. And," Setsuna moved aside to let Kunzite and Jadeite go in first. "I can keep a secret."  
  
Rei glared at Setsuna before following her into the tunnel. "I can keep a secret," she muttered under her breath. "Where's this go, anyway?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pale white flowers glowed softly in the dim light. As Endy walked through the gardens with Princess Serenity, he couldn't help but wonder about them...  
  
"What makes them glow?"  
  
"Huh?" The Princess, not paying attention, looked at her companion.  
  
"The flowers. How come they shine like that?"  
  
"Oh..." She looked around the garden. "I don't know. They've always done that."  
  
Ana interrupted the children's conversation. "Those are Lune Blossoms, Prince Endymion. They absorb light, then give it back for a few hours a day. We think it's to attract pollinators...."  
  
As she continued her explanation, Sere leaned over to whisper to Endy. "Now you've done it.... She thinks she's found a 'learning ex- preeince' and she won't be happy until we go find some books or something."  
  
"Is she really that bad?"  
  
"Naw.... but once in a while she goes off on these kicks...."  
  
"Yikes. What do we do?"  
  
"Just wait till I say."  
  
Ana was still talking, oblivious to the side conversation going on. "You see, when the flowers bloom, they produce these little bits that glow, all through the petals. They show up.... oh here, I'll show you...." She turned and bent over the flower bed.  
  
"Now!" Sere grabbed Endy's hand and they ran off under the trees. Ana straightened up with a Lune Blossom in her hand.  
  
"Here we go, now you can see how....." Her voice trailed off as she took in the empty path. "Serenity? Endymion? Serenity!" Ana looked around at the gardens. "Oh, bother...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is fascinating," Queen Rose said. She quickly flipped back and forth from the page she was on to the one before it. "According to this, you senshi draw your energies directly from the planets of your birth?"  
  
"As far as we can tell, yes." Ami held up a scroll. "This is the first research they did. It seems rather flawed at this point, however, especially when you consider results found just last year by Simen and Geref. Their paper is right....." she dug through the new mountain of documents on the table, then emerged triumphantly with a sheaf of papers held aloft in one hand. "Here!"  
  
"May I?" Rose accepted the document from Ami and began leafing through it. "I can't believe there's been so much research done already. There haven't been any strong magic users to study from in decades!"  
  
"That's why they used us," Haruka interrupted from her post leaning on the door. "The palace here was filled with scientists a few years ago, all running tests and examinations to find out how our magic works. It works, isn't that good enough?"  
  
"Haruka!" Ami was startled to see the sandy-haired girl in the library. "What are you doing here?" She remembered her manners then. "Oh! Queen Rose, this is Princess Haruka of Uranus. Haruka, this is Her Majesty, Queen Rose of Earth."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Haruka said quickly. "Ami, you don't know where Setsuna is, do you? I'm worried she's gone off exploring again, and you know what happened last time...."  
  
Oh, dear." Ami quickly pulled a couple of books out from under a stack, and then tossed tehm on the table and caught the stack before it toppled over. "Queen Rose, I'd suggest these two next once you finish those. There's a notepad and stylus there if you need it, and if you would excuse me...."  
  
Rose watched, bemused, as the two girls ran out of the library. It was almost like a tutoring session, being around the Mercury princess. She shrugged and picked up the next sheaf of papers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Hey, get off, that's my foot!"  
  
"Hold on, I'm trying, I - "  
  
"HEY! Back up!"  
  
"I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Oh, you...." Setsuna crawled across Jadeite's back and stepped on Kunzite's elbow before she reached the wall. She felt around for a candle, finding it in a small niche, and finally managed to light it with an accompyaning match.  
  
She turned back to the others to see them all tangled up in the narrow passage. "Oh honestly, you guys!"  
  
"Well, if Jadeite could have held still....." Rei said angrily. "OW! Don't move, my hair's caught on your button!"  
  
Jadeite froze. Setsuna stalked over to them. "Here, I'll get it. Hold still...." She carefully freed Rei's dark tresses from the gold button on his jacket. "Okay now?"  
  
Rei rubbed her scalp. "Yeah, I think so." She looked around at the tunnel. "Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Setsuna said. "I've never been down here before."  
  
"You got us lost?!?" Jadeite said.  
  
"Well, maybe-kinda sorta-I guess so?" Setsuna said carefully, not looking at him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, and a grin spread across his face. "Cool!"  
  
"Um, guys?" Kunzite said. "I'm not too sure about this....."  
  
"Aw, come on!" Rei started walking down the passage. "Let's see where it goes!"  
  
"Well....."  
  
Jadeite quickly caught up with Rei and pushed past her to run down the hall. "Come on, Kunzite! Don't worry about it, let's go!"  
  
Rei glared after him and rubbed her arm as Setsuna came up to her with the light. "Yeah, it'll serve him right if he - " And a thud came resounding back to them. "Trips in the dark," she finished, satisfied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow." Endy looked around at the giant trees that surounded them. "This is amazing!"  
  
"You don't have trees on Earth?" Sere said, astonished.  
  
"Oh, there's trees. I'm just not allowed to go out and see them much. Not like this, anyways."  
  
"How come?" Sere jumped to put her arms around a low-hanging branch and dangled from it, her feet waving a few inches above the ground. "I love the trees here."  
  
"I'm not supposed to be outside much, not ever by myself." Endy joined Sere in hanging onto the branch, and pulled himself up until his feet left the dirt. "I can't believe your nurse just let us run off like that."  
  
"Why?" Sere wiggled her wrist. The small watch on her arm glowed a soft pink from the crystal inside that powered it. "I know what time it is, we won't be late."  
  
"If I ever tried something like this at home, my Dad would have me confined to my rooms for the next twenty years. I don't know what he's worried about, the others go out all the time and nothing happens to them."  
  
"Oh. That's weird, I love being outside. It's so nice in the gardens.... Do you have gardens on Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, right outside the palace there's a really big rose garden. My mom's. She goes out and walks there all the time. I think she helped plant them."  
  
"Ooh! Roses? That's a pretty name. Are the flowers that pretty?"  
  
"You've never seen one?" Endy let go of the branch and waited for Sere to do the same. "There's loads and loads of them right outside my window."  
  
Endy wished more than anything that he had a rose, right then, to show Sere. His new friend had already shown him so many new things....  
  
"Wow....." Sere said slowly. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"That!" She pointed to his hand. Endy followed her gaze to see a perfect red rose in his grasp, that he hadn't noticed until then.  
  
"I.... don't know. Here, let's see if it happens again!" He held out his hand and concentrated. Another blossom materialized next to the first.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool! These are pretty..."  
  
"They're roses. Why don't you take them?" Endy handed the flowers to Sere, who was immediately thrilled.  
  
"Thanks!" She gave her friend a giant hug.  
  
  
  
Metallia felt a shiver, some strange sensation that roused her from her lethargy. It took her long moments before she could reach her conciousness outside of herself to search for the cause, but when she found it she was furious. One of her people, using strange magic?  
  
The spirit of Earth decided then that she had waited much too long. Her territories and thralls would not be subverted by outside influences! She stretched out her conciousness further and further, searching......  
  
A young girl, ten years old, living in a small village toward the north. She was already closely in tune with the old ways, which would only put her in nearer sympathies with Metallia. Between this girl and Dagan, she could begin to retake her ground. Now she needed a plan to bring them together......  
  
  
  
Haruka watched as Ami stuck her head around a bend in the hallway. "Coast's clear!" The blue-haired girl whispered over her shoulder.  
  
Haruka dashed up to her. "Okay. You go that way, I'll go this way. Meetcha back, soon as you're through?"  
  
Ami nodded, and took off toward the left and through the large doors. Haruka double-checked to make sure no one was coming, and nearly flew down the hallway to the right.  
  
"Oh!" Haruka slammed into a white-gowned figure exiting a doorway. She was about to start running again, hoping whoever it was hadn't seen her face, but then realized it would be pointless anyway. There weren't that many sandy-haired tomboys around the palace.  
  
Queen Serenity got to her feet carefully and looked down at the young princess of Uranus. "Well, Haruka? What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Um... well, you see, Your Majesty, I...." Haruka looked down at her feet, then up at the face of the woman who ruled most of the solar system. "Ami and I were.... racing, I guess you'd call it.... She went that way and I went this way."  
  
"Oh, Haruka..... I need you to find something else to do. There're a lot of important people around the palace today, and for the next few days. It wouldn't be polite for you to be running into royalty from other planets.... I'd like you to find something to do in your rooms. Do you understand?"  
  
Haruka nodded carefully. "Yes, I do. Can I go find Ami now?"  
  
  
  
The queen smiled. "All right. But tell her not to race anymore, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay." Haruka started to run back to where she'd left Ami, but remembered herself before she'd gotten two steps and slowed to a walk, glancing sheepishly over her shoulder at Queen Serenity.  
  
  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Nephrite knocked carefully on the door. He waited several moments before it cracked open and a small head poked out. "H-hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hi, I was looking for Makoto; she said she'd show me the gym. Is she here?"  
  
  
  
"Nope," Hotaru told him. "She and Michiru and Minako all went to look for Haruka and Ami."  
  
  
  
"Oh...." Nephrite said slowly. "So where's Haruka and Ami?"  
  
  
  
"They're looking for Setsuna." Hotaru said. She added in a confiding whisper, "They think she might have gone exploring again."  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay. Is that bad?"  
  
  
  
"Prob'ly...."  
  
  
  
Nephrite began to feel a bit unnerved. Hotaru's large purple eyes hadn't left his face since she'd opened the door, and they seemed too dark for her pale skin. He wasn't sure what to make of her. "Well, I guess I'll come back later...."  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll tell Makoto you were looking for her."  
  
  
  
He watched the tiny girl close the door, then turned to go. He hadn't gotten more than a few steps down the hall when he heard the sounds of furniture crashing and a high scream. He ran back to the door.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru! Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
She didn't answer, but the crashing noises continued. Nephrite jumped back from the door as a chair punched through, right by his head. As the chair flew into the opposite wall, he made up his mind and quickly jumped through the hole in the door.  
  
  
  
The sight that greeted his eyes was frightning. Hotaru was struggling in the grip of a wierd creature on stilts.... Stilts?  
  
  
  
He didn't have time to think about the oddness of a monster on stilts. The creature was advancing toward him, still holding Hotaru by the throat with one hand. It screeched at him in a high voice.  
  
  
  
"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Don't miss this event! Today's special admission price..." Its eyes glowed a deep red, and it materialized a blade in its other hand.  
  
  
  
"Half off."  
  
  
  
Nephrite concentrated his magical energy in his hand, then ran toward the monster. He clenched his fist and swung with all his might.  
  
  
  
The monster screamed and dropped Hotaru to the floor. As it raged wildly around the room, smashing furniture, Nephrite helped the tiny girl to her feet.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I think so..."  
  
  
  
"Then go find help! Run!" Nephrite gave her a push to the door and turned to face off once more with the attacker. The monster glared at him fiercely and brandished its sword.  
  
  
  
Nephrite gulped.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The passage was filled with twists and stairs. Soon even Setsuna, who'd been wandering there before, admitted to the group that she was lost. Jadeite grew more and more bored as the novelty of exploring a secret labyrinth wore off.  
  
  
  
"Isn't there anything else to this?"  
  
  
  
He noticed Kunzite glaring at him. "What? It's getting boring, and nothing's happening."  
  
  
  
"You know, I might have to agree with him," Rei spoke up. "Much as I hate to do it..."  
  
  
  
"Nobody asked you." Jadeite folded his arms. "You aren't half as bored as I am."  
  
  
  
"Well fine!" Setsuna said heatedly. "You didn't have to come, you know. It's not like I twisted your arm into doing anything!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well if I'd known how not-fun this would be, I wouldn't have come! So there!" Jadeite said back.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh!" Setsuna tilted her head to the side, a far-off look in her eyes. "I think I hear something."  
  
  
  
"Like what?" Kunzite asked.  
  
  
  
The girl placed her hands on her hips and looked at him angrily. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have to listen! Now be quiet a second."  
  
  
  
She leaned down and set her ear against the wall. The others remained silent until she straightened up. "I think there's trouble," Setsuna said.  
  
  
  
"What kind?" Kunzite asked immediately.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, but listen.... I can hear shouting and noises...."  
  
  
  
"We need to find out what's going on...." Kunzite said. "Let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
He set off determinedly down the hallway, with the other two trailing behind. Setsuna watched them go in amazement. "What do you think I've been trying to do?" She had to run to catch up with them.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Makoto yelled over the roaring noise.  
  
  
  
"I don't know...." Michiru called back, as she tried to keep away from the wildly swinging arms. She ducked under a fist and slid a little closer, trying to grab Minako's skirt. If she could just get ahold of her friend....  
  
  
  
The three of them had made their way to the library while searching for Haruka and Ami. Queen Rose was still looking through her pile of books, and had told them that the other two girls had left to find Setsuna's exploring party, She was asking Michiru about a point in one of the papers when the monster appeared. It had swiftly dispatched Rose with a blow to the head, then turned to the three girls.  
  
  
  
"That's it!" Makoto said. "I don't care if we aren't supposed to attack in the palace, this is more important than rules." The Jupiter princess concentrated, summoning up a ball of lightning. She hurled it at the monster with a yell. "Take THAT!"  
  
  
  
The lightning burned through one of the creature's arms with a smell of ozone. It fell to the floor, detached. Michiru wrinkled her nose at the sight. "Ew....."  
  
  
  
The monster reacted by hoisting Minako even farther into the air and switching from a roar to a high pitched shriek. The sound echoed around the high walls and ceiling of the library, reverberating until it became deafening.  
  
  
  
The noise was so discordant and loud.... Michiru fell to the floor, covering her ears vainly. She could see Makoto doing the same beside her, and managed to vaguely wonder how Minako was holding up before her brain overloaded and shut down.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Ami worked her way down the hall, carefully scanning the walls with her computer. She thought she'd seen a passage along this way in some old maps once.....  
  
  
  
She turned quickly at the sound of footsteps, only to see Hotaru standing quietly behind her. "Hotaru! You startled me."  
  
  
  
The look on the tiny girl's face brought Ami up short. "Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Ami....." Hotaru flung herself forward and grabbed Ami's waist. As Ami folded her arms around the little girl, she was surprised to find that Hotaru was crying.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh... It's okay, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"They - I - Ami, it's a monster!"  
  
  
  
"A monster? Where?"  
  
  
  
"In - in Michiru's bedroom! Nephrite's in there, it tried to get me!"  
  
  
  
Ami was stunned. "He's still there?"  
  
  
  
Hotaru nodded, with tears in her eyes. "He told me to get help. Ami, I'm scared!"  
  
  
  
"Shhh... it's okay. You go find Queen Serenity, I'll help Nephrite. Okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay!" Hotaru wiped her eyes quickly and set off down the hall, then turned back. "Where is Queen Serenity?"  
  
  
  
"Try her rooms, or the meeting hall!" Ami didn't take the time to watch Hotaru go. She began running down the hall to Michiru's room, wondering what in the world a monster was doing there and why she thought she could do anything about it. 


End file.
